expintertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Expi
Expi Feliton is the current primary fursona and OC of ExpitheCat as well as one of the main characters of Town of Anibi after being created on September 13, 2016, replacing Tomcat and is still currently used to this day. Design Expi is a tall, purple cat with long dark purple and turquoise hair. Her tail is purple with a turquoise tip. She originally did not wear any clothes or accessories, but her redesign gave her a pair of glasses and a blue shirt with a rose and a "Democratic Socialists of Patioca" caption. Personality Expi is a shy, introverted cat that thinks of herself as imaginative and creative. She enjoys writing about her life and drawing, as well as helping others out, thinking that everyone out there deserves a chance. At the same time, she has trouble handling criticism, and can often feel anxious about her past and feel bad over things that sometimes seem small and/or not necessarily her fault. Expi is also in a relationship with Mariko. History and Use After declaring himself as a furry and using Tomcat as his primary OC for a while, ExpitheCat was not very satisfied with the direction taken with Tomcat, thinking of him as too generic and bland as a fursona compared to others' OCs. Despite this, he continued to use Tomcat and at the time he was the original use of Expi's role in Town of Anibi. However, after going back and forth on the idea of a redesign and rename, ExpitheCat made a whole new OC on September 13, 2016 with the same kinds of personality traits with expansions to them, but with a new design, different name and even swapping genders. Unlike Tomcat and most if not all of his previous OCs, ExpitheCat made Expi a female, due to feeling that female characters were more fun and easier to design, as well as ExpitheCat thinking of him as relating more to female characters. After being made, ExpitheCat ended up changing his usernames from the "Super___Brony" or "Alphys" name schemes to name schemes as well as drawing and using profile pictures based on the character. Following this, any new account or name change on any website or program was called either "Expi" or "ExpitheCat" and around early 2017 ExpitheCat's in-universe company and Discord server was named from "ATL Studios" and "SAB's Grand Server" to "Expintertainment" and "Expintertainment Central" respectively. ExpitheCat is still commonly used up to today, with him retaining the same name schemes and drawing new art of Expi fairly often. On July 14, 2018, Expi's design was updated, giving her head slightly more accurate furry look, glasses and a shirt with a rose and captioned "Democratic Socialists of Paitoca," a reference to the Democratic Socialists of America, a political organization that ExpitheCat follows. Trivia * Expi's name is in reference to the 2001 Microsoft operating system Windows XP. The reason the name was chosen was because ExpitheCat wanted a name that referenced something related to computers and when choosing he thought Expi was a unique and good name for the character. ** This was referenced in the picture of Expi's 2018 redesign, as ExpitheCat added the Windows XP Bliss background behind her as a joke. * While planning out Town of Anibi, Expi was originally intended to have more of a personality corresponding to what Mariko's was now and vice versa, however a lot of their personality traits were swapped to make more sense of the story and to add to Expi's treatment as more of the "poster girl" for the Town of Anibi series. *Expi's color scheme is based off Starlight Glimmer's design in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *In the original plan for Town of Anibi (while Tomcat was the main character), originally the intention was to have a straight relationship between two of the main characters. However, after Expi replaced Tomcat, ExpitheCat pondered what to do with this relationship but in the end decided to let it be an LGBT relationship due to him feeling that it would give him more opportunities on what to do for character development as well as giving the series more diversity with the main characters. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Fursonas Category:Town of Anibi Category:The Two Cats